ChromeX? Oneshots
by waterdragon8
Summary: Multiple one-shots of Chrome and different characters. May have different ratings.
1. YamaXChrome

**YamaXChrome**

"Stupid alarm why do you have to be so loud..."

Chrome turned off the alarm as she tried to remember what happened last night to make her ache so much. But she stopped when she realized that someone was in bed with her.

'What the...?'

When she looked behind her, lo-and-behold there was somebody sleeping on the other side of the bed.

That was the moment Chrome realized that she was in a stranger's room naked. So she did the only logical thing she could think of, which was panicking and pushing the person off the bed.

"Oof!"

"That voice sounds familiar," Chrome thought.

"Ah, why does my back hurt so much."

"Oh no, no, no, no, it just CAN' T be him," she thought.

"Eh, Who's there?"

"...Mukuro-sama will not be happy about this," she muttered.

She watched as Yamamoto stood up from the floor, when she noticed his...assets. Chrome gave a squeak and turned a bright red aand turned away as quickly as possible.

Yamamoto also turned an interesting shade and quickly put some pants on.

"Do you mind telling me what happened last night?" Takeshi asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

After an extremely long silence, there was a knock on the door as a maid said that breakfast was ready. Takeshi was quick to get ready, but Chrome wanted him out before she changed into anything. As Yamamoto went through the door, Chrome wondered, "what had I gotten myself into?"

As Chrome walked down to the dining room, she marveled at the great architecture of one of the many Vongola mansions. It had been 8 years since Tsuna had officially became the 10th Vongola boss. The family had prospered and Tsuna was happily engaged to Kyoko.

When Chrome reached the dining room, she was thankful that there was only Yamamoto. It would have just made things more awkward if there had been someone else other than those two. Both of them ate in an uncomfortable silence. When they were both done they went back into Yamamoto's room to discuss the possible results of the little 'adventure' they had last night.

"I think that this could be serious Yamamoto. I could possibly be pregnant."

"I know. We both should go and buy the tests now."

Chrome nodded and left Yamamoto's room. When they both bought the test, the lady at the smiled at them. All Chrome could do was smile back even as the anxiety threatened to overwhelm her. When they got back Chrome immediately went to the bathroom and tried 5 tests to be sure. Now, all she could do was hope.

* * *

When the tests were ready she looked a breathed a sigh of relief. All the tests read negative. When she told Yamamoto the news he seemed to be relieved.

"I'm sorry," Yamamoto apologized.

"No, it's alright it's my fault that this started."

"Don't blame yourself, I took advantage of you while you were drunk."

"No its-"

"Stop it. It was my fault, not yours. I wasn't as drunk as you and I took advantage of you."

"But-"

This time she was cut off by a kiss. When they finally parted Chrome gazed into his eyes and asked, "why?"

"Well...," Yamamoto blushed, "even after all this I was hoping that you would go out with me."

Chrome blurted out a 'yes' before kissing him again as they both fell onto Yamamoto's bed.

* * *

An hour later...

Let's just say Gokudera had seen a bit too much when he decided not to knock that afternoon.


	2. 8096  10 Year Bazooka

It's been a while since I last did anything, huh? Sorry you guys, it just feels like I've let you all down after all this time...

P.S. - Chrome's slightly OOC in this... if you consider her thinking dirty thoughts and being flustered OOC. For all you know she could completely be like that. (She's 16 and Yamamoto is 17. And yes, Tsuna is still a wuss even though is practically one of the strongest beings on Earth.)

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Chrome was just minding her own business while she was taking a pleasant little walk down the base's hallway when suddenly Lambo and Tsuna jumped out of nowhere and...BOOM! A plume of pink smoke appeared around her as the 10-year bazooka was activated.

"Eeep! Lambo what did you just do!" Tsuna turned around to scold Lambo, but he was already halfway down the hall.

"Lambooo!" Tsuna whined.

* * *

Chrome found herself in a bright apartment with numerous pictures all filled with Vongola members and friends, including ones she didn't know yet. That is when she noticed a certain picture in the middle. At that moment, she heard the door open and a voice called out, "Chrome, I'm home!"

She quickly sneaked into the closest door, which was the bedroom. Outside she heard the man put down whatever he was holding and mutter incoherent things to himself. She needed to find a hiding place until the bazooka's effects were over and quickly too. But she heard the man beckoning for her and his steps approaching the door.

'Oh no, I've got to hide!' Chrome thought.

She searched for a hiding spot and decided the best place would be under the bed. Just as she rolled under, the man entered the room.

'Please, don't notice me!' She crossed her fingers hoping that he wouldn't.

"Hmm, I guess she's not home," he mumbled. He went into the bathroom linked to the bedroom, to Chrome's relief.

"Safe!" she let a heavy sigh as she heard the shower run. There, she began to consider her options.

Should she run? Should she stay and hide? As mulled over her options, she popped her head out from under the bed and observed the room. There was a single window the right the bed that let enough light to see the room. There was a dresser near the bathroom, next to the bed. Unfortunately, before she could decide, the man left the bathroom. Shirtless.

Poor Chrome could barely handle the stress her brain was giving her at that moment as it sent millions of dirty thoughts and images of the man standing in the middle of the room. Those chiseled abs, the dangerously low waistline of his pants; Oh, it was too much for Chrome to bare! Chrome felt as if she was going to faint until...

"Chrome?" she became bright red when she heard the deep, sultry voice of Yamamoto. She watched as he bent down and found her under the bed.

"Playing hide-and-seek are we?" he smirked playfully.

She became even redder, just as red as a tomato. In reply to Yamamoto's comment she just scooted as far away as she could from him.

"Why don't you just come out?" Yamamoto sighed. He stuck his long arms under the bed and quickly retrieved Chrome.

"EEEP!" Chrome didn't exactly think he was going to do that, but apparently he did. She struggled briefly, but eventually gave up. During that time, however, she noticed how strong his arms were...

"There isn't that better," Yamamoto declared, "than being under the bed with the dust bunnies?"

He gave Chrome an enormous heartwarming smile and set her down on the bed.

"Now, why were you hiding under the bed?" he asked with the cutest frown she'd ever seen in her life.

"Ah-oh-uh-well..." She started to finger her necklace, the one Yamamoto gave her on her 16th birthday. He noticed that and put his hand over hers to stop her nervous habit. He began to talk with a small smile on his face.

"You know, I remember giving this to you on your birthday that was...three months ago, right?"

he grinned as he continued to reminisce.

"Chrome, I think you should know that..."

Chrome became extremely attentive as he said that, but before he could continue there was a loud pop and a plume of pink smoke surrounded her. Before the smoke cleared, she landed on something soft and heard a small, "Ooomph!"

She looked down to find that she was strategically placed on top of Yamamoto in a very suggestive position in which many would consider to be scandalous. Chrome just squealed like a crazy little girl and launched herself off him, resulting in her falling directly from the bed to the floor. To add to the embarrassment, she landed gracefully on her head.

"Owww..." Chrome rubbed her head, trying to relieve the pain in vain.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to see that Yamamoto sat up off his bed, and he was quite red. More importantly, he had no shirt.

"Yamamoto-kun..." she pointed to his fully exposed and muscular chest. He chose to look down at that time and remember that future Chrome ripped his shirt off. He became even redder and dashed to his dresser to get a new, non-ripped shirt.

She turned around and attempted to ignore him, but she failed. Yamamoto had just finished putting a new, crisp clean shirt before turning around. With that, a long, uncomfortable silence ensued. During that period of time, Chrome looked everywhere except him, too embarrassed to truly think of anything else to do. That's when she registered that they were in his room. Alone.

'_Alone with Yamamoto-kun. Alone in his room. By ourselves. Just us. Alone.'_

Chrome's brain began to shutdown with the little, naughty thoughts she began to fantasize in her head. Why, he was practically naked a few moments ago!

_'Bad Chrome, bad!'_

"Um, Chrome-chan are you okay...?"

She looked up looking all too much like a deer caught in the headlights of Yamamoto's ten ton truck with ten thousand spikes protruding from the front hood.

"Oh, um, no-I mean yes-I'm fine..." she answered. She finally came to her senses with that answer. Then, it finally occurred to her that her future self must have been doing something...dirty with Yamamoto. What other explanation was there for there for that position they were in?

'_OH MY KAMI!'_

She shot up like a bullet, gave a short bow and an apology, and raced toward the door. Just as she laid a hand on the knob, Yamamoto called out to her.

"Wait!"

She froze when she heard him call after her, and she hesitantly turned to him. He got up from the bed and walked towards her. Chrome merely shoved herself against the door, uselessly trying to avoid him. When Yamamoto was a few feet away from Chrome he paused , red-faced, to gain his bearings and did something quite unexpected. He lunged forward too quickly for Chrome to react to give her a kiss that Chrome _definitely _didn't see coming. Just as she felt as though she was about to faint he gripped her shoulders and reluctantly pulled away. He rested his forehead on hers and they locked eyes.

"Just so you know, that was my way of saying that I've liked you for a very long time." He uncharacteristically blushed. A few minutes passed before she answered,

"I like you, too."

* * *

_Future Yamamoto and Chrome_

Both of them are lying in their bed with Yamamoto wrapping his arms around Chrome. This is when they begin to converse about their past selves.

"I guess they, I mean _we, _got together. After all we're still here right?" Yamamoto chuckled.

"I guess so." Chrome answered back.

"I wasn't really able to finish convincing you before time was up. I really was never the one for being punctual...except for our dates, that is." he chuckled.

"So, how'd you convince the young me to confess to you?" he asked.

"Well, I told him how I liked you for the longest time and that he should tell me that he likes me, too. Then, I ripped off his shirt and got on top of him."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, really?" Yamamoto seemed to be amused with this. Chrome blushed and nodded.

"It was to set it up, so that my past self would be...a bit more convinced."

He smirked at this as she became even redder.

"Well, you're quite the sly fox, aren't you?" he purred into her ear. Her face continued to become redder as Yamamoto cuddled closer to Chrome. Soon after, they both fell asleep, remembering the moment they shared ten years ago on that very day.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please tell me if I have made any mistakes in this story. I hope you guys haven't lost faith in me.


	3. Forget

Chrome – 20 years old

Reborn - Unknown Age

There are hints of Chrome/Reborn. Requested by starred.

* * *

**Forget**

Christmas is the happiest of day of the year. Families gather to share what presents they have for their loved ones, innocent children's faces beaming at the mention of Santa Claus and his bag of presents, and lovers meeting each other to spend all of Christmas together. However, Christmas is also the most heart-wrenching and depressing day for many. Lost lovers, the absence of children's smiling faces, deceased families, all Christmas served was to remind those people of only shadows of their former lives.

Chrome could only watch painfully as others went on their merry way and lead content lives. This particular evening was the worst for her. The constant ringing of her phone didn't reach her ears. All she heard was the laughter of small children and cheery Christmas music, which only served to mock her misery.

The park was brightly lit with beautiful lights of various lights. Trees were covered with their pristine light, and snow began to fall as a thin layer of snow formed on the ground. She payed no mind to these small events, for all she could do was remember how Mukuro shattered her heart, for this was something she could never forget.

_Chrome met with him in the same place on the same day 5 years ago. He was standing near the largest tree in the center of the park. It was was strung with the best of Christmas lights. A myriad of flashing lights showed his silhouette. Back then, she believed that she would be always be able to see him like this, every year._

_He turned around and flashed the same smile that he reserved only for her, but that time she felt something was wrong..._

_She was finally next to him dismissing the ominous feeling, but... apparently Mukuro's intentions were of ill-intent._

"_Chrome..." He was smiling but his face was eerily cold. At the time she didn't understand, but she eventually knew why ._

"_I don't need you anymore." He began to walk away, and with those 5 words he made Chrome shed silent tears for something that was inevitable._

Chrome began to walk to the same spot where Mukuro dumped her. She couldn't stop herself. She felt as if she needed to go back for some reason. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a silhouette by the tree, but it instantly stopped when she saw the fedora.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked him.

"You come here every Christmas," he stated. "You never seem to spend Christmas with the rest of the famiglia."

She glanced away from his gaze as he continued on.

"Everybody else is worried about you. When you suddenly left, they thought you were angry at them."

"No, that's not it," Chrome said,"it's because..."

"Of _him_, right?"

He began to frown and seemed as if he was about to say something but instead he sighed.

"You should just forget him." He walked passed her, "and find someone better."

Even though he whispered the last part she still. Her eyes grew wide as he uttered those words. She snapped around to watch Reborn walk away. She paused to think for a bit.

'Maybe Reborn-san is right...maybe I should let go." Chrome began to smile for the first time that night.

She followed Reborn, leaving behind all of her pain to be with someone who will never leave her.

* * *

So how was it? Were there any mistakes? Was the ending to corny? I hope not. :(


End file.
